Can a nobody really be a hero?
by SpikeTheWriter
Summary: The hero class 1A of UA are out at the USJ for their rescue training when their attacked by a group known as the league of villains. All of them escape relatively unharmed except a young Izuku Midoriya who was believed to have been killed. While exploring the desolate corners of Twilight Town Xehanort discovers a young boy however within this child he feels an immense power.
1. Chapter 1-A new life

_**A/N enjoy the story its a strange concept but i like it hope you enjoy.**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**POV change**_

**Timeskip**

**-USJ **_**3RD**_**-**

"SMASH!" Izuku Midoriya a 5"4 greenet _(?) _yells '_my arm it isn't broken? I've finally done it! I've mastered my quirk. but?_' he looks up to see the towering figure of the Nomu. A 6"4 brute. It's skin a deep blue, with jagged teeth and exposed brain, its eyes glowing a light yellow with a strange sigil on its chest Midoriya's fist upon its stomach area '_It wasn't effected by my smash?_'

_**This symbol (Props if you know what it is)**_

"smash?... tell me. Are you a follower of All might?" the man called Shigiraki tomura asked Izuku "I wonder how much pride of his will die along with you? Nomu." The Nomu turns its head towards Shigiraki indicating its listening "Kill him." Without missing a beat the Nomu grabs midoriya by the head

Everything goes in slow motion as the door to the USJ is smashed open with a _Crash _revealing a furious All Might, but as he arrives Shigiraki stops approaching Asui . A greenet with a frog like appearance. Yet the Nomu doesn't stop and applies increasing pressure on midoriya's head, causing him to let out a blood curtailing scream "AHHHHHHHHHHH."This gains the attention of the rest of class 1A who have made it out of their designated battles.

However just as the screaming a writing of Midoriya attempting to escape arrives. It stops. The scream dies down. As the body slumps lifelessly, in the Nomu's hand releasing a sickening _Crunch. _This causes most of class 1A to stare wide eyed at the body of the boy they called a friend. Hanging. Lifeless. From a monster's grip. The others turn their gaze away tears already flooding from their eyes. As the Nomu releases its grip Midoriya's body begins to disintegrate into small lights, upon seeing this Class 1A shouts "Midoriya!/Deku!" However, once the body is completely disintegrated a sphere of light shoots away from the space Midoriya's body once occupied. Strait at Katsuki 'Kachan' Bakugou. However once the light collides with him it disappears.

_**(Repeat of Nomu VS All Might minus Izu) **__**Bakugou POV**_

'_He's gone... Deku's really gone_' was all that was on my mind as me and the extra's made our way back to UA '_But what was that light?_' I was so caught up in my thoughts that i didn't hear shitty hair call my name until he started poking me.

"Bakubro hey backubro." Kirishima or as I call him 'Shitty hair' said

"What is it shitty hair?" I responded I sounded more monotone than usual I just didn't have any energy to give my words their usual bite.

"You ok? i know you and Midobr...Midoriya were close" he corrected himself clearly trying to honour Deku some how.

"I'm fine." honestly I wasn't but I can't let them know that it would only make me seem weak after all_ I Should _have helped,_ I could_ have helped.

"Don't blame yourself we were on the other side of the USJ there was nothing we could have done"

"Did I say that out loud!?"

"Yes.. Yes you did" he gives me a small smirk and I just lose it

"I was so Shitty to the nerd and now... now he's gone, and _Sniff_ I couldn't do anything and he called me a friend." I break down and just start crying Shitty hair just pulls me into his shoulder but i can see he's crying to all of them are. I need to treat them better for _him_ for _Deku._

**-? ****Deku POV ****-**

'_I'm falling?, its dark, I hear nothing. I. I feel nothing. Why can't I feel anything!? H...How do you feel anything._' I open my eyes slowly, taking in each detail. The sky is a twilight warm orange with sparse clouds, I look around. Ahead of me is a forest, it looks dark, the trees seem to be blocking out most of the light. Behind me is some sort of mansion. It looks old, theres a cast iron gate with a chain and lock attached. Behind the gate are some broken down pillars thats all I can see. As the windows have curtains and the doors are closed. '_Where am I?, why am I here? and what happened to me?_'

I look down at my clothes seems I'm out of my hero costume I'm in a plain grey shirt with baggy camo pants and my red shoes. I seem ok but... I feel empty... like something is missing. Suddenly a black portal opens to my right when I face it head on when a... man? in a black trench coat exits the portal. The hoods up so i can't see his face.

"Greetings young one." He says he sounds male around mid 20's

"Who... are you?" I ask '_When did my voice become so monotone?_'

"I am like you. I am nothing. I am a nobody."

"Nobody?"

"Yes. It means you a not whole. You are incomplete. You... lack a heart."

'_Not whole? Incomplete? I... lack a heart?_' My eyes widen a bit as I look down '_What happened? What do I do? Who am I suppose to be?_'

"Do you seek answers?" the stanger asks he has a playful tone to his voice. He puts a hand in front of himself and '_my name?_' appears in glowing letters. "You feel nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you purpose." he clenches his fist as the letters off my name swirl around my head jumbling themselves up. Suddenly he opens his palm and an X gets placed in my name only its shuffled.

"Zi...Zikuxu."

"Yes, that is right. It is your new identity. The new you." The man lifts his hood revealing his face. He has snow white hair it was cut shot on the back with longer sides the fringe was pushed back he had tan skin, with yellow eyes and a sharp jawline and a small smirk on his lips. "I am Xehanort and I am a part of organisation XIII _**(13 in roman numerics)**_ it is comprised of nobodys like you our goal is to collect hearts to summon Kingdom hearts it is the only means for nobody's to become complete. To regain their hearts. I welcome you Zikuxu our number Fifteen. To **a new life**"

"Thank you... Xehanort." The man now named Xehanort gestures for me to follow him as he makes his way into the portal. As I follow only one thought crosses my mind '_This is my new life. Lets go get some answers._'

**A/N: Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy this is only my second posted Fanfic on here Check out my other on my account I hope to continue doing this. There probably are some grammar mistakes I'm sorry feel free to point them out it'll help me out for next time.**

**Have a good day - Author**


	2. Welcome to the castle that never was

_**A/N: Hello Hope you guys like the story cuz i have MORE planned (I've got a few later story ideas but Hearing a few of what you lot want i might change it. Also yes i know Xehanort isn't in-charge of Organisation XIV i'm getting to that.) Any way back to the story. Pronunciation of Izuku's nobody name: Zih-kuu-zuu**_

**-The castle that never was Zikuxu POV-**

Stepping out of the portal I find my self in a strange open room its quite large with a tall ceiling. On the floor are what appear to be circuits the entire room is a light grey with some couches, or chairs in the same material theres three doors one behind and one either side of the room with a large window over looking a town of sorts on the far wall. I notice that there are six other people here besides me and... Xehanort? I think he said his name was.

"Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Demyx, Saix, Xigbar. I have someone I'd like you all to meet." Xheanort says suddenly. The aforementioned six stand and come closer too us when one with spiky red hair similar to Kirishima's actually speaks up.

"Yeah boss who's the new guy?"

"Allow me to introduce our fifteenth Zikuxu." Xehanort gestures to me

"Hello its a pleasure to meet you all." I give a low bow though I'm not sure why?

"Pleasure...What _are_ you doing?" the red head ask's clear confusion on all six of their faces Xehanort just looks slightly annoyed.

"I...I'm not sure. Its a bow but... I'm not sure why I did it."

Suddenly the blue haired man speaks up "That must be some remnant of who you were most of us have some form of accent or action we do its remnants of your heart that have been engraved onto your nobody." Said blue haired male has a mullet. Pointed ears, and low yellow eyes. He also has an X scar on his face. He's about the same hight as the red head around 6"6.

Xehanort gains our attention with two coughs "I believe you six still haven't stated your name." his tone sounds expectant

"Oh right. Heh sorry. I'm Axel pleased to meet cha" The red head (now named Axel) states

"Roxas." He's about my height if not slightly taller. His hair is blond with the front spiked up, with a low cut on the sides and back he has softer features too.

Suddenly the woman with two antennae like hair snaps her fingers at me. "Hey. Names Larxene. If you ain't as loud or obnoxious as this space waster (_she points her finger at the blond standing to her left_) then we should get on just fine."

The blond next to Larxene speaks next "Hey. pointing is rude. Anyway names Demyx pleasures mine." the newly named demyx holds out his hand and I shake it causing him to smile before he goes back to playing on his guitar.

The man next to Demyx the speaks "The names Xigbar just don't get in my way kid."

Suddenly the blue haired man the other side of Axel speaks next "You can call me Saix I suspect you have the same goals as us. To be whole again through Kingdom Hearts."

"Its a pleasure to meet you all." I respond

"Ok now that introductions are out of the way. Zikuxu. You will be going on missions and learning skills with all members of Organisation XIII, you will meet the others along the way however you will always be reporting and getting your missions from-" Xehanort says. However he is soon interrupted by Demyx and Larxene arguing about heart counts. "Enough." He shouts which causes everyone to flinch. Demyx and Larxene immediately stop fighting a straiten up. "Demyx, Larxene you both need to work together. So. I'm leaving Zikuxu's training to you two." He says pointing between them. They both look down shameful.

"Yes boss/sir" They respond in unison

"Good. Zikuxu." He says gaining my attention. "You shall start tomorrow your room is three doors down on the left. Please become acquainted with it and sleep for your mission tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I bow respectfully and wait.

"Good dismissed all of you go to sleep and prepare for your missions."

"Yes Sir." we all respond in unison before heading to our respective rooms.

**-Zikuxu's Room-**

My room is quite small there is a walk in closest in the far left wall. My bed is on the right hand side in the far corner. There is a window next to it on the far wall, and a desk with a notepad and pens on top right next to the door. Everything is in the same light grey colour with circuits meshed into the walls. '_This is my new room in a new life. I best sleep._' I change out of my casual clothes into the standard Black trench coat and boots before lying on my bed and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

_**A/N: WOW I had so much fun writing this I hope you all enjoy I look forward to writing more. Anyway have a good day, thank you soooo much for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter. Bye. -Author**_


	3. The first mission

_**(A/N: I need to give credit where credit's due. This book and idea was inspired by the amazing Starfiction56 or StarArtIncorperated on their deviant art. Please check them out when you can. Back to the story.)**_

**-The next day****Zikuxu POV****-**

I woke to dim light shining in through my window. '_Old habits die hard huh_' I thought as I turned to sit on my bed. As I stand I turn and walk towards my mirror to check how I look.

_**(A/N: Similar look just with his hair being a bit longer and with side bangs (needs to look a bit different) also weapon will be different so hold on for when i introduce that TX -back to story)**_

Seems my hair is longer I don't think i'll cut it this is my _"New life" _after all. I make my way back into the main area maybe Larxene and Demyx are there seeing as I have to get missions from them.

**-Organisation meeting room ****3RD POV****-**

As Zikuxu makes their way in they spot Demyx and Larxene arguing and decide to head over seeing as some of the others are leaving for missions of their own. When their abruptly stopped by two people they have yet too meet. One has curly, light brown hair pulled back with light blue eyes and an almost constant scowl.

The other had coal black hair tied back into long braids with three bangs jutting forward and sideburns that traveled halfway across their cheeks.

"who are you?" The one with brown hair asked giving Zikuxu a slight glare

"I could very well as you that same question." Zikuxu responded with some sass

"I am Xaldin, this is my partner Lexaeus." He gestured to the brunette to his right. "We are in charge of making sure we haven't been infiltrated. So that begs the question." The black haired male (now named Xaldin) answers summoning 5 lances coloured with blue and a silver grip decorated with golden separators around Zikuxu threateningly. "Just _who_ and _what _are you?" He asks holding another lance at their neck. The now named Lexaeus summons a large blunt one hand axe with a hammer on the other guard **(**_**A/N: Best description of their weapons honestly.) **_

When Xaldin's lances appeared Demyx who had previously been arguing with Larxene about what mission to bring Zikuxu on noticed what was happening. "We should bring the squirt on an elimina-AAHH LARXENE LOOK!" He cut himself off and pointed towards the scuffle.

"Ugh what is it dunderhead." Larxene responded coldly before turning her head to see Lexaeus summon his Axe and Xaldin's lances to be surrounding Zikuxu. "Uh-oh." She quickly grabbed onto Demyx's outstretched arm and began to pull him towards the fight. However Xaldin made no effort to hide his annoyance and pulled his lance back and thrusted it at Zikuxu.

**Zikuxu's POV **

Xaldin pulled his lance back from my neck but made it obvious he planned on ramming it through me. Out of instinct I ducked under it at the last second, this obviously surprised him causing his grip to loosen enough for me to pull the lance from his hand. I spun it around myself causing the other lances to clatter away from me to the ground with a _Ting_. Using this opening I copied his move and placed the end of the lance at his throat.

"If you waited a second you would know that my name is Zikuxu. I'am number 15 of the organisation. A nobody such as yourself. I was only brought on yesterday and was on my way to go on my first mission with Larxene and Demyx before you two decided to jump me." I said bitterly.

Just then Larxene decides to add her two cents "Ahahaha. Look at that twiddle dumb and dumber got outclassed by short stuff here. Ahhahaha." _**(I love Larxene she is such as sassy bish and I love her.)**_ Her gestures were kind of over exaggerated but i guessed that was easier for her to express herself.

"A new recruit? Xemnas didn't inform us of this. Our apologies then." Lexaeus responds. Xaldin regains his composure soon after and coughs

"Yes. We weren't informed as of such. I'm afraid we have to leave now as we have a job to do. Come Lexaeus." Xaldin quickly turns and begins to walk away causing the lances to all disappear included the one in my hand. Before long both had left through one of those strange portals leaving just me, Demyx and a laughing Larxene.

"Good work squirt. I haven't seen Xaldin and Lexaeus _that_ embarrassed in months hahhah." Demyx said hardly containing his laugh.

"I'm glad...but...who where they talking about? Who's Xemnas?" I asked confused.

"Xemnas is the leader of The Oranisation." Larxene responds with a slight giggle.

"Wait I thought Xehanort was the leader?" I asked confused

Larxene just laughs as Demyx explains "Xehanort brings us any recruit with a powerful heart. Xemnas tells us our missions and leads us."

"Anyway... whats my first mission?"

"Oh right." Larxene seems to have calmed down enough to talk

"Were bringing you on an execution mission. Basic heartless and it'll give us a chance to teach you magic and weapon manifestation." Demyx says pretty excitedly "I'll open the gate so we can go."

I stand next to Larxene as Demyx walks ahead of us and moves his hand infront of himself opening a portal similar to Xehanorts. "Come on squirt. Were off to Twilight town." Larxene says as she walks into the gate. '_My first mission. best not wait._' I walk through after her and arrive in the centre of a town. Its got buildings everywhere and seems to be permanently in twilight .

"Ok newby." Demyx calls walking out of the portal. "Lets see what you can do."


	4. AN: Apology

Hello everyone. As it turns out and was spotted by TheMexicanAttcker i can't post the tumblr link i wanted (so check my wattpad for link). Sorry if you feel egged on or if it was a waste.

I hope you will all remain patient as i am in the process of writing the next chapter but im thinking too far ahead and am struggling with pulling my idea back.

Sincearest applogies

SpikeTheWriter


	5. Aftermath of the USJ

**Chapter 4: Aftermath of the USJ**

_**A/N: sorry for taking so long college and life have been abysmal and I had to work on my mental health for a while but I'm back and starting to write again.**_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**Narration**

**POV change**

**-USJ ****Katsuki****-**

When me and the extr-_class_ arrived back at UA we were instantly told to grab our things and leave. However, me, round- _Uraraka_, Kirishima, Glas-_Iida_ and Frog-_Tsu_ were told to stay behind finding ourselves in our class face to face with a cop, the Principle, Aizawa-sensei and Recovery hag.

"Hello. I'm detective Tsukauchi." The cop says suddenly. "I'm here to ask you all some questions regarding the incident at the USJ." We all flinch at the mention if he notices he doesn't say so. "You don't have to answer all of them if you feel uncomfortable or unable. They'll be basic questions." He finishes

"However, in response to this…situation." The principle begins. "UA will be adding a dorm system to help you students be closer to one another and these will be safer then walking. Your class is also taking part in compulsory therapy to help you cope. If you'll all take a seat detective Tsukauchi will begin." The rat finishes as he, Aizawa-sensei and recovery hag leave the room.

We each take a seat from the front desks and sit down. "We'll start basic ok. What are your names?" The detective asks

"Bakugou Katsuki"

"Kirishima Ejiro"

"Ochaco Uraraka"  
"Iida Tenya"

"Asui Tuyu" We each reply as he scribbles in a notebook.

"Can each of you explain what you saw when you arrived at the central plaza?" Uraraka looks down and Iida looks away.

"I wasn't there at the time I was getting the heroes" Iida replies.

"I-I don't want to answer that." Uraraka replies tears slipping from her eyes.

He nods turning to the rest of us. "And you all?"

"Me and Shi-Kirishima arrived after we heard Dek-Izuku screaming…When we arrived and got a good look. It crushed his skull." I say looking down. Kirishima doesn't answer.

"I was next to him when it happened." Tsu replies. We look at her as she has a far-off look in her eyes. "He saved me from being grabed _Kero_. He-he tried to fight back but it-it began squezzing. It didn't stop." She looks down as she begins to cry.

"I understand. I'm sorry. You all can go. Get some rest." The detective states closing his notebook and heading for the door.

It's a while before anyone speaks or moves. Iida is the first he explains he's made a group chat so we can stay in touch and leaves, followed by Uraraka and Tsu. Kirishima and I are the last to leave. We leave without speaking. It's a comfortable silence and lets us process everything. Without realising I've made it home where the old hag and old man are waiting. When I open the door, I'm wrapped in a hug I didn't expect.

I break down.

Deku. Izuku. He's gone. He's gone and not coming back. It seems impossible to believe but it's true. I make a promise to be better. So, this doesn't happen again.


End file.
